Failed Experiment
by ScareFace1000
Summary: A raven with the name Larock has kiddnapped Sly and experimented on him, but the experiments goes wrong and Slys wourld is shanging, he can't see whoes friend or enemy anymore, can his friends save him or is he lost forever? Read and review:
1. The begin

**Slys POW:**

Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes half open and tiredly looked around me. It looked like a old castle from the middle age. Its was dark, but thanks to my night vision I could see very well in the dark. I turned my head to the right, there was some tables with some equipment that could have been used on operations in hospitals. I shivered at the sight off it, they looked like they just had been used. I Shaked my head to get the thought out off my mind I looked to my left. It looked like an old laboratory, there was some machines there, they made clunky weird noises. One of the machines looked like a big computer, I tried to get a better look. It had a picture or something on the left side and some description on the other side. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. I glanced at myself, I was strapped down on a metal table. Panic started to rise when I saw my stomach. There where blood around my waist and stomach, and right across my stomach were a big scar, it looked like it just had been stitched up. Blood slowly sipped through the stitch. I shivered from the sight off it, I had never been so frightened in my life. My ears perked up when I heard faint voices. I turned my head in the direction and saw a big and thick looking steel door. The voices came closer and then I heard the door handle turn with a high creaking sound when the steel was turned down, my entire body shuddered and then...

**Normal POW:**

**Six months later at the police station in Paris**

"AAAAHHHH" growled a angry vixen. It had gone six moths, and no sign of the cooper gang. She plumped down in her chair growling in frustration. Six moths ago on the natural history museum in the city it was a robbery. Some one had stolen all the money there and some old, valuable statues. When she had arrived at the museum ten minutes later the thief had escaped and all that were left was the cooper card. She slammed her hand hard down on her office table and she tightened her fist. Then she sat back in the chair, frustrated and defeated. "Just wait, I'll get you Cooper, some day, I will get you", she mumbled under her breath.

Out on the dark streets some blocks away was a familiar blue car. In the car driven by a big, muscular, pink hippopotamus and in the back of the car sat a green, worried turtle. Murray and Bentley had looked for Sly in almost six months now. After the robbery on the museum, they had not seen or heard from Sly. He didn't come to the planned meeting place and after they last talked to him, it was obvious that the robbery had gone excellent, but he did never shove up. They thought he had been caught by the police, but it never shoved up on the news and they didn't find him in the police files. So they had been searching for him all over the city, but he were nowhere to be found, but they haven't given up and continued there search for the missing raccoon, friend and brother.

When the blue car rounded a corner, a shadow looked up from a edge of a roof. Looking at the car with emotionless eyes he jumped down from the roof, landed on a rope hanging between two windows. Carefully he balanced to the end off the rope, before he jumped down on a lamp post and Gently he slides down to the ground. Without making a sound the shadow ran full speed toward a certain direction, the police station.

# Hi every one, so what do you think, its my first chapter and my second fanfic:) What happened with Sly and who is the Shadow?:O Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue with this story? Please tell me!#


	2. The shadow

The clouds were covering the moon and the shadow was moving in the twilight. He moved quickly and silently towards the police station. He had to be careful and gentle that they would not discover him in the twilight. He run towards the police station and started to climb up the gutter. He climbed

up to the third floor and looked through the window. On the inside of the window sat a familiar red fox, she sat at her desk and wrote some files. The shadow looked at her with his dark chocolate brown eyes. He tried to get a bettor look at her when he slipped. He tried to get a good hand grip at the gutter again, but he were to fast and slammed his hand to hard against the metal and made a loud sound. " Oh, no! I hope she didn't hear that", he whispered and looked worried at the window.

"Cling", her ears perked right up from the loud sound. Suddenly she looked at the window, she rose up quickly and runs to the window. She took out her stun gun and opened the window fast. She looked out, shifted her head in all direction, but could not see anything suspicious. She looked the window again and slowly walked back to her desk again.

He glided carefully down again to her window, slowly peeking trough it again. She stood beside her desk and looked a little sad and frustrated. He tilted his head a little and wondered what she were thinking. A shout brought him back to reality, he looked down and saw two officers running up to the station. "Up there", shouted one of the police officers and pointed up to the gutter. They took up there guns and aimed for him. "Come down, or we'll shoot", the first officer yelled up to him. He glared down at them, before he jumped off the gutter. Three floor down, the officers looked at him falling, with wide eyes and truly in shock. He landed in the bushes below with a loud thud. The Police officers looked at the bushes in shock, then one off them shakes his head and slowly moved to the bushes. He walked up to where the stranger had felled and lifted some of the branches on the big bush. He didn't find him, not even a track that should have shoved that someone had felled in this bush. They called some other officers and looked around the area to the station.

In the forest behind the station stood the shadowy figure, with not a scratch on him. He leaned back, with his back on a tree and relaxed. Looked back up at the police station, he whispered with his rusty voice " Don't fear my friends, I will never let them harm you". He stood straight up again before speeding off deeper in to the forest.


	3. Escaped

**Deep in the forest, in a old stone Castle**

"WHAT", screamed a furious voice, the echo of the voice rang in the old castle.

"HOW CAN HE HAVE ESKAPED?" yelled the voice again. The owner of the voice was a black raven with golden eyes, his name was Larock Munerose. The two others in the room looked at him, scared like hell! He walked past them to the experiment table, that still had the equipment on the other table right beside. "You morons, why the hell did you let him get away?" asked Larock in a low and emotionless voice. They both shivered at his voice, then one of them, a gray young female cat with white spots, named Melissa Lunarow took a step forward. She shivered and answered so calm she could, but couldn't help stuttering a little. "S-Sir, we didn't mean it, please g-give us a chances to expla-", but she were cut in the middle of her sentence. "NO, I don't want to hear one off yours explanations, I will have him back, NOW! He is to important to get away, find him and bring him back, is that clear?", he asked more calmly, but still emotionless. "Yes sir", answered Melissa and bowed, before she took some steps back. The other person bowed to, it was a male cheetah with light yellow fur, black spots all over his body and four strips on his tail tip. He had ocean blue eyes and his name was Speedy Nero Delicher. "Get some of the guardians and get out of here!", he told them before he turned to a window that shoved the beautifully landscape of the forest. Melissa and Speedy walked quickly to the big metal door, not wanted to get in more trouble than needed. When Larock heard the big metal door shuts behind him, he let a frustrated sigh glide out of him. "you wants to play the hard way Cooper, then count me in", he whispered to himself before a wide, evil smirk showed up on his beak.

**One floor down**

"AAAHHHH", yelled the angry cheetah. "Oh, quiet please Speedy, your driving me crazy", whined the gray young cat beside him. "Sorry Mel, but he just is so... ARWGH!", snared the cheetah again. "I now, I now, but keep it down! Some one can hear you!", she snapped back to him. "Sigh, yeah, your right, sorry again", he said in a low, sad voice back. "Come on Speedy, we must get the guardians alert and not disappoint the boss again", she said to cheer him up and gave him a wide smile. He looked up and smiled back "Yeah, you right, lets get started", he yelled and punched his fits up in the air. Melissa gave the younger cheetah a wider smile and said, "Well, lets go then and get Cooper Back so-" but she didn't final her sentence before Speedy said the last word."- So we can show the boss that we aren't weaklings", he said, with his chest proudly puffing up to the air. He smiled at her and took her arm, before speeding off, to find some guardians.

After finding eight guardians they started there searching after the young raccoon. They splits into two groups. Melissa took four of the guardians north and Speedy took the other four south. They started there searching after the missing raccoon and they were determined that they would not come back to Larock empty handed.

**Deep in the forest, near a river**

He sat with his back to a three, with his feet straight out in front of him. His hands laid lazily on his stomach, he gave a long sigh, before he relaxed his whole body. Lazily he opened his eyes half way up, looked at the beautiful blue water. After running and jumping around the city, the whole night he had to take a break. He was completely exhausted after his break out from the old laboratory that had experimented on him in six months now. He winced in pain, his last shoot in the laboratory had done something strange to his body. He healed really fast now and some transformation have shoved on his body now. His fur were darker now, his teeth and claws were longer and sharper. He didn't have a clue about what they have done to him, but whatever it was, it started to hurt his body. He took some deep breaths in and out to easy his pain. Resting against the three he thought back to all that had happened in the last six months.

_(FLASH BACK):_

_I woke up in a experiment laboratory, tied down to a metal table. I heard voices around in the room. Looking around I saw many people with white lab coats on, typing thing on a big computers around the room. Some other where accounted equipments that looked like they would be used soon and someone were cleaning other equipments that looked like they just have been used. One of them, a old raven walked up to me. "So you finely woke up, didn't you, Sly Cooper?", he said in a calm voice. I shivered at the voice, the was like hearing the devil speaking. "H-how do you n-now my n-name", I stuttered back, gulping some times before looking up at the figure above me. The raven looked down at me and a evil smirk crawled over his black beak. "I know more about you than just your name", he said in his calm, creepy voice. I shivered again and looked away from his emotionless eyes. I could feel him smiling at my reaction. _

"_Don't be scared Cooper, this will not hurt at all, well, not for me, MWAHAHAHAHA", laughed him. I were in deep shock now, what did he mean with that and his laughing is way to creepy! He pointed over some of the other in the room, it was a cheetah and a gray cat. I gulped when they all looked at me and began to walk up to me. The cheetah took up something that looked like a syringe __with some green liquid in. The gray cat hold my wrist down, I tried to move away when he started to take the syringe to my wrist so he could inject the liquid in to my body. I could feel the needle on my wrist and then he pushed it down in to my writs and injected the liquid in to my body. When he took it out again, I stooped all the fighting, my whole body relaxed and I started to feel sleepy. I saw a black unclear figure above me, he whispered something in my ears, "sleep well, Sly Cooper", in a low and calm voice. I tried to stay awake, but soon all went black and I got unconscious._

_(FLACH BACK OVER) _

He stroked his hand over his left eye, a big scar laid across his right cheek, over his nose and then across his left eye. He didn't now why they had did that, but he did now that it wasn't a pleasure to wake up with so much pain. He sighed aloud to himself, before he cuddled up under the tree and felled in to a deep and troubled sleep.

*** What do you think, my longest chapter to now, hehehe. Review please.:)***


	4. Flash back

_He ran so fast he could in the deep forest, trying to avoid the lowest branches. Some one were following him, he could hear the persons footsteps just some feet behind him. Starting to panic, he builds up his speed. He ran trough all of the leafs that hung low on the bent branches. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. He started to sweat and his breath got faster and faster. He didn't dare to look behind him, he didn't want to see who were stalking him. He ran at full speed now, he breathed really fast and hard. He couldn't hear the footsteps longer, have he out run him? Should he stop and look? Or should he run longer? His feet were burning like hell, he could almost not breath anymore. He were so exhausted that he almost tripped over his own feet. He slowed down and stooped, he turned around, but all he saw were trees, trees and more trees. His ears stood right up and shifted from side to side, listening after some kind of sound. It were silent, really silent, not even a bird that song or winds that blows in the trees. Not a sound, he turned around again. He stooped all movements and stood there in shock. Right before him stood a black old raven with evil golden eyes." L-Larock!", stuttered him, his voice lived him, he couldn't say a word. The raven smirked at him, they both just stood there, Sly couldn't understand why he just stood there, but didn't want to wait to see what he is going to do next. He got ready to take off again, but before he even could make a movement Larock shoot out his arms like a "T". Then all began to go black, the trees disappeared, the green grass became darker. Sly closed his eyes and hoped this nightmare would be over. He slowly opened his eyes again and wished that he didn't have done that. Looking strait into the two evil eyes that he had hoped he never would see again. The raven smirked again, he turned around and walked over to a table. That was it, Sly tried to get up so he could escape this mad man, but to his suprise he were tied down to the metal table again. The same metal table could he see, it were dried old blood there from the last time he lied there. The panic started to build and his heart hammered in his chest, but before he could even think about escaping he heard the footstep to Larock came back. He walked to the right side of the table, it looked like he hid something behind his back. Sly looked up at him and gulped, his evil smirk was back on his beak. Slowly he leaned forward so he come closer to Slys face. He whispered in his ears, "this is what you get when you trying to run away from me", he said in his usual calm voice. Then he took out from behind his back a hospital scalpel. Sly looked completely frightened now. Larock took the little knife down to his stomach and cut open his blue shirt. Sly tried to get away, but to no avail. Then he filed the scalpel slide up and down on his now bar stomach, he turned his head so he could look at his stomach. There, right across his stomach was his first scar he got from this experiments things. Larock looked at him and gave him a evil smile, "You now that running away is a bad thing boy? Well its not tolerated here and do you now what your punishment will be, hm?", he looked at the frightened boy that shacked his head. "Your punishment will be this!", his calm voice disappeared and were replaced with a angry one. Slys screamed when the knife cuts trough his stomach and opened the old wound again. Blood dripped out of the opened wound on his stomach and slowly dripped out all over his fur. He closed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his muzzles. "please, please let this be a nightmare" he begged, before all ones again goes completely black._

He jolted up, his eyes wide opened. Where were he? He looked around confused, he had sweated so much that it damped from his fur. He panted so hard and was so relived when he discovered it just had been a nightmare. He was still in the same place he had lied down yesterday, the sun were already starting to show up below the mountain. He yawned, stretched his stiff arms up high in the air, before he raised up from the could ground. Yawned one more time he started to walk back to the city. He wanted to look after his friends, the things Larock had told him three days ago, two days before he had escaped, had freaked him out.

_(Flash back)_

_Larock looked down at me, smiling like a mad man. I was weak after the last sedative and couldn't do more than listen to what he were saying. "don't look so sad, if you want I can pick up some friend for you and trap them down on the tables beside you", said he before he broke out in a mad laughter. I looked at him in shock, was he serious? I don't hope so! I looked away hoping to find a way to escape like I had done the last six months now._

_(Flash back over)_

Sly walked up to the city's gates now, thinking back again. "I hope he wasn't serious about that", he whispered with some suspect in his voice. He shrugged this of for now, but he wanted to look after his friend anyway, but he couldn't be seen, not like this. His transformation was a little frightened looking. He looked at his claws and his scars around his body. He looked like a walking zombie. Sighed he walked in the shadow of the buildings, heading for the cooper head quarter.

**#I now it was a little shorter than chapter three, but chapter five will again be longer, promise you all;)#**


	5. Nightmare and flash back nr two

**# If some one didn't get it I own Larock, Melissa and Speedy, they are not characters from the games, by the way enjoy the story and please review# **

**In the north of the forest**

Melissa and the guardian didn't find any tracks that could tell that they were going in the right direction. They brought two track dogs with them. Two big muscular male Shepard dogs, both where sand brown with a big black spot on there back and black marks in their face. They sniffed around after tracks. They didn't have any luck yet, but they continued they searching after the missing raccoon. They continued down the river that ran down near to the city. Suddenly the dogs began to bark. Melissa turned around, one of the guardians pointed to the city, one of the dogs tried to escape his leash so he could run after the smell of the raccoon. Both of the dogs snarled and started to droll and bar there teeth. She gave them a big smirk and called to Speedy, she told him the directions and he said he were on his way. They ran after the dogs. They were running in the direction right to the city.

**With Sly:**

He walked down the last blokes now, and he was almost there. 'He, Bentley and Murray would have been really surprised if they saw me now', thought Sly, when he goes down the road that will show him the way to his old headquarter. He was glad that it wasn't many people out now, well he hadn't seen a soul since he came in to the city twenty minutes ago. Yes, it was a long way to the head out, but he have to see them. See if they were safe and not in any danger, he didn't trust Larock at all. He could be crazy enough to do what he did to him, to his friends to. He saw the old building right in front of him, he looked at the door. 'What if they aren't there', he thought. 'What if they have left or Larock have...', he shacked that thought out of his mind. He started to climb up the gutter to the third floor. He saw that the window was open so he climbed in trough the window. Slowly and silently he got his way from the window over to the door. Gently he opened the door and peeked out, it was really silent. He walked out, slowly so he didn't make to many noises. Then he heard a low noise from the floor below. He walked to the stars and looked down to the living room, then he sighed with relief. There, before the TV sat both Bentley and Murray, and they looked fine. He smiled, but the smiled disappeared as fast as it had come. He took a better look at the, his senses has been better too. Now he had a sight like a hawk, he could hear things miles away, and he could smell better than a bear. His night vision has also been much better, now he could see perfectly in the dark. He got a glance on his friends faces and he could almost feel his heart broke. They looked so sad, so lost, so broken. All was so silent, they didn't say a word. They just looked at the TV with unfocused eyes. Sly could tell that they looked fine on the out side, but what about on the inside? He wanted to cheer them up, to tell them that all is gonna be all right. He wanted to tell them all, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Not like this, he looked like a monster, a beast. What would they say, would they recognize him at all. Suddenly all of his thought got blank when he heard a knock on the door. He looked straight down to the door, he saw Murray move up from the sofa and toward the door. Sly listened and concentrated so he maybe could hear who that was knocking. Then he heard a familiar voice whispering, "When they look up the door, over man them both", He frizzed on the place. That voice, it was the gray female cat, she worked for Larock. He couldn't let them hurt Murray or Bentley. He crocked down like a frog, and waited to the right moment to get in action. His powerful legs was ready to get in action, then he saw Murray got up from the sofa and he moved to the door. He waited and his eyes was on Murray and the door constantly, like a predators stalking his pray. His ears lays flat and his tail slashed angry from side to side behind him.

Murray opened the door and looked out, there stood a female gray cat with four big gorillas beside her on both sides. He heard dog barks and saw that two of the gorillas were holding two big Shepard dogs. Then one of the gorillas loosed his grep on the big male Shepard and it ran right to Murray. Murray couldn't move, all happened so fast, he was in real shock. The dog was right in front of him and jumped up, in reflection he took his hand in front of his face to protect it.

Sly saw Murray backing of from the door, then he saw the big dog that was jumping right at him. Sly couldn't let the dog hurt Murray, with his powerful legs he jumped right down the stairs. With his front paws straight out before him, he crashed right into the dog. They rolled down to the ground, Sly throws the dog away from him and jumps up again. He stood there on all for and bared his sharps teeth like a wild animal. The dog land on his side and slides to a stop when he hits a car. The car alarm goes of, Melissa looked around hoped that this not will alerts the authorities.

Murray looked at the creature before him, he couldn't believe it. Bentley runs up to his big friend, but frizzed to. The sight before them, the almost wild looking creature, it looked like, "Sly?".

**#What do you think? Please Reviews:)#**


	6. transformation finish

**#Here is my next chapter, and one more time, I don't own Sly Cooper, I only own Larock, Melissa and Speedy. Well, enjoy chapter six:P and Please Review#**

Slys ears perked up, he turned his head and looked at Bentley and Murray. He could see the fear and shock in their eyes. He lowered his head in shame of what he looked like and turned his head from his friends.

Bentley and Murray looked at Sly, and they where terrifying of what they saw. Not at there friend, but what he looked like. His fur were a dark shade of gray, darker than his normal colored gray fur. He didn't have his blue gloves or his normal blue shoes. They saw his wolf like paws, instead of his normal almost human like light gray feet. And on this wolf like paws where long talons like claws. The claws dug in the hard ground, and instead of his normal almost human like fingers, he had three long sharp raptors claws. His ears where sharper and had pointed right up in the air if he didn't had held them down flat to his head. His snout where longer and wolf like and on out of his upper lips pointed two long saber tooth looking teeth. His fur was also more ruffled than before and his tail was longer and looked almost like a crocodile tail if it hadn't been for his gray fur that was all over it. But his eyes was the most terrifying of the all, they gloved yellow, and looked so primitive, almost like tiger eyes that are spotted in the dark by a flashlight. This eyes burned in to their souls, but behind all this they could still see there friend, no, there brother.

Sly looked down at his paws, no, raptor claws. He was really shocked now, he had transformed again, and was more terrifying now. He looked around his body, why was this happening to him, why now in front of his friends. He looked like a real beast now, he hided his face in his raptor like hand and cried silently.

Bentley stood there beside Murray and couldn't understand that this was Sly, his best friend. What had happened to him, then he saw all his scars. One of them was across his stomach and he only got a little glint at the one that was across his face. He had smaller scars on his arms and legs. 'Sly, what have happened to you', he thought to himself.

Melissa and the guardians looked at the raccoon before them with wide eyes. ' Oh no, his mutation has already started, this is not good, we must get him back to the lab and fast', she thought. She gave the guardians orders to capture him fast, but they couldn't hurt him to much, they needed him alive.

The dog that had got trowed to the ground got up on his paws again. He snarled at the raccoon and then bounced forward toward the raccoon. He opened his strong jaws and attacked, ready to crush the raccoon bones.

Slys ears perked up and he turned his head to see the big male dog run toward him with wide open mouth. Sly bents down in frog position again, and with his powerful legs he jumped right over the dog. He lands on all four behind the dog, he turned fast around and cached the Shepard's left back leg in his strong jaws. He throws the dog right into the other male Shepard, the hard collision blows them both to the ground. Sly stood on all four and with his tail right up in the air, his fur on his back stood up in the air too. He bared his monster teeth and growled low, warning them to let him and his friends alone. They backed away slowly, they didn't stand a chance to him like this. Sly stood his ground and when the dogs slowly crawled up to there paws again he snarled at them. They both ran away fast, with they tails behind they're legs, not wanted to be killed by this beast.

Melissa looked at him, she could see his blood lust getting stronger and there was little time before he will lose all his control in to this blood thirsty beast. "where are you Speedy", whispered she to herself. When Sly took a step toward them she got in action and took up her gun. The gun was loaded syringes that held strong sleeping liquid. She pointed it at Sly, Sly growled at her and showed his terrifying fangs. He wasn't gonna back out of this whiteout a fight, he took another step toward them. She took her finger and puled the trigger, BANG. Slys ears falls flat back to his head, he jumped up in the air and escaped the shoot. He lands perfectly on his paws, he snarled at her and ran right at her.

She shrieked in fear when the big creature ran toward her, the guardians yelled at her to run, but she was frizzed at the spot. She couldn't move, his eyes burned in her soul. Right before he hit her with his powerful claws a shadow jumped out form nowhere. He surprised the beast with a strong kick in the face. Landing right before her was Speedy, then she heard more shouting. The other guardians that had been with Speedy come running up to them. The beast shacked his head and raised his heavy body up on his feet again.

Speedy turned fast so he could meet Melissa's eyes, " he has begin to transform already". She looked back at him, her eyes filed with tears. He turned fast back to the beast, it was already back on his feet. It recovered really fast, Speedy took up his knife and got into a fighting stands. He was ready for a attack, and he will not let this creature hurt his best friend. Then suddenly the beast falls forward and it shrieked in pain.

Sly falls to his knees, he could feel pain all over his body. It was like his body was torn apart. He yelled in pain and agony, then the transformation started. He could feel all of his bone crack in to different placed that was normal to him. His fur got darker and his body grew. His tail got longer and he could feel something growing under his arms. With a sickened crack one extra arm came out from under his other arms. They had also three raptor like claws too, he held his new arms around his body, shaking in pain. Dragon like spikes started to grow out from the top of his head, and the whole way down to his tail tip. On his tail tip grew a long tail blade almost like a scorpions. His snout grew longer and the same with his teeth, his yellow eyes got darker and then they got completely black with just small reds pupils. He turned his head up in the air and howled in pain, fear and blood thirsty anger.

Everyone stood there terrified, no one could move. All this had happened so fast, before them stood a beast that shouldn't have been. This isn't what it should have looked like, this beast was nothing, but a demon, and Melissa and Speedy knew that they had helped to create it. The beast took his head down again, before he looked at them with the eyes of a demon. He was bigger than a polar bear, more muscular than a elephant and longer than a bus. His fur was dark gray almost black, his three strips on his tail was no longer black, but blood red. His ears was sharp and were crocked in so it looked like demon horns. His wolf like snout had red marks all over, the same with his body, it had red strips like a tiger. He stood on his back paws, and looked so big, so powerful. Then he got down on all 'six', but even in that way he looked really big. His blood red pupils burned right in to they're souls and then torn it apart piece by piece.

Murray and Bentley couldn't move a inc, right before them stood a beast. They had seen and fought beasts before, but never had they seen something like this before. They had never been so frightened before, not because it was a hug demon like creature before them, but because this beast was their best friend, Sly. How could this have happened to him, what had this mad men done to him and why had they did it to him. He had been missing in six whole months and now, when they finally meets again this is happening. This is stuff that can happens in movies or games, but not in the real life. It couldn't be true, Sly isn't a beast, they must find a cure for this, they cant miss him a second time, he was after all their brother.

Rain started to fall, Slys tongue hang out of his mouth. He filed so hungry, he needed meat. He was so thirsty, he needed blood. He could smell the fear that was coming from the people before him, he loved the feeling when someone feared him. He walked toward them with a blood thirsty smirk plastered on his face.

**#What do you think, I have really worked hard now. In the next chapter I hoped to let Carmelita join in. Please Reviews, I will start on chapter seven so fast I can# **


	7. The beast is loose

**#Chapter seven is up, this was hard, but I have did it. (all of your base are belong to us) If you want to now what happened so read this and you will now:P Please reviews. I want to know if someone is reading my story. #**

Sly looked at them with his blood thirsty eyes, he licked around his mouth, showing his sharp teeth. The rain fell on his now wet fur, but he didn't care, all that was going around in his mind was, hunt, fell, eat. His claws dug in the hard asphalt, his tail waived slowly from side to side when he walked closer to the terrified people before him.

Speedy stood before Melissa, trying to protecting her from the beast before them. The beast demon like eyes looked at them with blood lust. He shivered from fear for Melissa's safety, 'what have I done', he thought when he looked at the beast. ' I have been so naive, he didn't deserve this fate, I must clean up this mess somehow', he thought. He looked back at Melissa and frowned, he could see tears in her eyes, she looked so frighted, so terrified, so all alone. He didn't want her to be hurt, not for his mistake, he dragged her in this mess and he must get her out again. He held his knife in his right hand, ready to protect them. The guardians started to back away, terrified of the sight before them. Speedy turned his head half way around and glared at the cowardly guardians.

"Don't back away from it cowards, hold your spot and prepare your weapons, get ready to attack, but not kill', he yelled in furry at the guardians. The guardians stooped and took up their weapons like he had ordered. He turned his head all the way around again and froze. The beast had disappeared, 'where did he go?', he thought, panic started to grip him now. He turned his head in all directions fast, hoped to see it somewhere near. Then he froze again, the police siren's could be near, really near.

A police car came driving in high speed and stooped fast near them. Out of the car jumped a beautiful young vixen with a stun gun in her grip. On the other side of the car a female tiger stepped out, she had snow white fur and long black strips over her legs and hands. She had nine black strips on her tail, and beautifully marks on her face and her eyes were sky blue. In her hand she held a 16KB JPG, and she had it pointed at Bentley and Murray. The female fox pointed her stun gun at Speedy, Melissa and the guardians. "Freeze", she yelled, not taking her eyes from the gang before her. "Okay every one, drop your weapons, now", she stared at them with her light brown eyes. The guardians slowly dropped their weapons, but Speedy hid his knife fast behind his back. "Carmelita? What should I do with the turtle and hippopotamus?", asked the white tiger. Camelita didn't turn her head for answering, "Get some handcuff on them and lead them in to the car, Rachel", she answered. Rachel gave her a little nod, and sat the handcuffs on Bentley and Murray and she started to lead them to the car. Rachel opened the back of the car door and pushed them in, she closed it behind her and turned. She stood near the car, but held a eye on Carmelita, if she could needed some help. She gave a little sigh, 'why can't criminals just quit all this stupid things and get a life', she thoughts as she leaned back on the car. Then suddenly she heard a loud crack behind her, and then the whole car was trowed over her.

Bentley and Murray shirked high when the car they where siting in was thrown high up in the air and right in to a building. The car fell down on the asphalt and was a total wreck.

Rachel seemed to have frozen and she couldn't find her voice, what had happened? Then she could feel something breath down her neck, slowly she turned her head to the right. Her eyes wide in shock, she could hear Carmelita shouting at her, but all time had frozen. Behind her stood a big creature, with hug teeth and six legs, a scorpion like blade on its tail. Spikes down from the top of its head and almost the whole way down to its tail tip, but that thing that frighted her the most was its black eyes with red pupils. It drilled in to her soul,ripped it out, and destroyed it. The beast stood just some incs from her, it stood on its muscular back leg. It looked down at her with its arms before its chest. It felt like the time had stooped, no one moved, before the beast suddenly got down on all its six legs. Its face almost touched hers, its eyes drilled in to hers. Then it shrieked in pain and jumped some meters away, landing on all six before it started to lick its burned fur. Everyone turned around and there in the shadow of the trees, stood a black raven. In his hand held he a electroshock gun, smoke rising from it so they could see he had just used it, and it hit its target. He gave them a evil smile, "Okay, take him down", he yelled and pointed at the beast. More guardians came running out from the forest, toward the beast with a net made of iron.

Carmelita didn't now what to do, Rachel came running up to her, tears in her eyes. She looked like she just had seen a ghost, but she had seen some thing more terrifying, a demon. Carmelita lost her grip on her stun gun, it fell on the ground beside her feet. She couldn't believe it, in all her years in Interpol hunting after the cooper gang she had seen many terrifying things, but never something like that thing before her. Rachel came up beside her, trembling. Before Carmelita could do anything, something hit her and it got black. She falls hard to the ground and just some seconds after Rachel did the same.

Bentley and Murray crawled out of the wreck, they had survived with just some small scars. They looked up in horror when they heard the beast howl in pain, but before they even could get up they got hit in the head and blacked out on the ground.

Sly howled in pain when he again got hit with the electroshock gun in his side, more fur was burned. He looked at Larock, rage was in his eyes and he showed him his sharp teeth. The black ravens smirk was going into a frown, he pointed the gun at him again, ready to fire. Sly snarled at him, and took of in a incredible speed toward Larock. Larock shoot at him, but missed, Sly jumped up high in the air, ready to strike down at Larock. Larock jumped out of the way, but Sly landed fast on his six feet, lifted one of his raptor like paws and hit Larock hard in the side. Larock crashed into one of the guardians and they slid to a stop. Sly howled and turned to one of the guardians, then with a fast movement he bites down at the guardian shoulder, crushing every bone. The guard yelled in pain and agony, tried to get loose of the beast deadly mouth. Blood sipped down to the ground, starting to create a pool of the red liquid. Then Sly got up on his two strong back leg, with the guardian still in his mouth. Everyone looked at him in horror, the guardian in his mouth yelled in pain and horror. Then he took out two of his hand out to the side and then slammed them right in to the guardian, crushing him like a mosquito. Blood fled everywhere, the yelling of their companion had stopped, all that was now was silent. No one could say a word, the beast got down on all six again, still with the lifeless body in his mouth. Blood dripped from his fur, claws and teeth, he dropped the corpse on the ground. Growling at them again he started to walk toward a other pray, Melissa.

Speedy stood before her, not letting the raccoon touch her. With his knife in his right hand he growled at the beast. Sly stopped right before them, showing his sharp teeth In to a demonic smirk. He lifted one of his paws, ready to strike down at Speedy and Melissa. Speedy and Melissa closed their eyes, ready to feel pain in any moments, but it never came. They heard a howl in pain, then nothing. Slowly opening their eyes, they saw the beast laying on the ground, unconscious. Larock stood behind the beast, electroshock gun in his hand with a satisfied smile on his beak. "Take him back to the castle, take them all back, I could need more of him", he yelled and pointed at the beast before him.

The guardians, still scared like hell, began to move toward the other people that they had knocked out. Picking them up, they started to walk back to the castle. They had to get a truck down there to pick up Sly. Melissa and Speedy sat in the truck, thinking over what they should do. Should they continue to take orders from Larock, or should they help Sly?

**# What do you think, I don't now if I can continue this story much more, tell me if you want ****me to continue, no fun in writing a story if no one is reading, so please review if I should continue, I will be waiting for reviews:P# **


	8. caputured

**# Okay, here is the next chapter and I will thank XkhaosXkyuubiX and Slylady345 for allj theirs reviews, this story is specifically for you two:) enjoy#**

"Ugh", grunted a dizzy young vixen. Carmelita looked up from where she lied and looked around her. 'So dark', she thought, trying to focused so she could see better in the dark. After a little while her eyes got used to the dark, but just enough so she could see some black contours before her. 'Bentley and Murray? Where am I?', she started to look around, when her eyes stooped at a black contours right beside her, 'Rachel!'. She tried to wake her up and sighed with relish when she started to move. "Ugh, my head", mumbled she and held her head in her arms. Then she looked up, her tiger eyes saw better than Carmelitas. " Where are we?", she looked at Carmelita for answer. "I don't now, looks like a old stone castle or something", they looked around. Then they could her the turtle and hippo was starting to wake up too.

"Ugh, where are we", questioned the big hippo. "We don't now", answered a familiar voice near them. They looked toward Carmelita and gave her confused looks. She just shacked her head of theirs silliness. She tried to get fully up, but she couldn't, something was holding her down. She looked down and saw that she had chains around her wrist and legs. The other had it too, 'What happened?', Carmelita tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. She could see that they all was trapped inside a big cell. Suddenly a loud noise crossed the room, it heard like snoring, snoring from something big. Everyone looked at each other, when they saw it wasn't one of them, they slowly looked toward the direction they thought they heard the noise from. They froze, there in the cell beside them laid the beast. Carmelita remembered everything now, and she had hoped it just have been a dream, no, a nightmare.

No one moved a muscle, to scared that if they made a loud noise the beast will wake up. It was in a iron cell too, but it was chained down to the ground with more chains then them. It had a chain around his wrist, feet, his chest, neck and even his tail was chained down to the floor. It had iron chains around its muzzles so it couldn't open its mouth. They could see where its fur had been burned and it was big marks after something that looked like he had got shocked with electricity.

Bentley and Murray was shocked over their friend condition. He looked like he had just been hit by a lightning. They could smell the burned fur and skin from their hurtled friend. Bentley looked at Carmelita, 'I should tell her', he thought. She would have fined it out anyway soon, so why don't tell her, but how should he tell her that Sly is that beast? 'Hey, That's Sly, he has been transformed into that beast, no, no, don't tell her it that way', he frowned. He didn't now how to tell her that Sly, her criminal, has transformed into that demonic like creature before them. 'Sly, you would have known what to do', he shacked his in frustration.

Murray didn't now where they were, it looked like a old stone castle to him. Sly laid in the cell beside them, properly chained down to the floor. His wounds looked bad, but Murray wasn't sure, he didn't have the knowledge like Bentley. He saw Carmelita and her new assistant, Rachel he thinks, laying beside them. They were all chained down, and Bentley looked a little troubled, but before he could ask him whats wrong they could hear a door open.

They all turned their head to the direction where they had hear the noise, a sharp light came in from the opened door, and in the door way they could see contours of two people. They walked in through the door and turned on a light, but the light was weak and didn't light up much, but enough so they could see who the two people standing in front of them was. It was the black raven and one of his gorilla guardians, and the raven had a twisted smirk on his beak. He turned away from them and looked at Sly who still laid lifeless on his side, still with his sickened smirk on his beak. He walked slowly with the guardians behind him, too Slys cell. He stopped before the cell door and gave the guardian a sign to do something, but they didn't know what. The guardian took up a syringe and started to unlock Slys cell door.

Bentley tried to get up, but he couldn't. Couldn't their see he had get trough enough already, cant they just let him be alone. " Don't you d-dare touch h-him", screamed him, his voice shivering. Larock turned around and looked at the turtle, and gave him a evil smile, no smirk, but a evil smile that got Bentley to shiver in fright. ' How could Sly live here, with this psychopath in six month, poor boy', thought Bentley and frowned. Then Larock started to talk, his voice so emotionless. " I do what I want to him turtle, this raccoon will never escape me again, that's for sure", he gave him a smirk and turned back to the 'raccoon' and guardian. Bentley looked at Carmelita, and she looked like she had got in shock.

Carmelita couldn't believe it, did he just say raccoon. 'no, it can't be him, he just kidding', she thought and shacked her head. 'But why can't I believe it my self', she frowned and turned her head to the turtle, he looked at her with worried eyes." Is that... thing, is he-", Bentley nodded his head, and she could almost feel she would black out at any time. That creature before her, that demonic thing, is her criminal, her Sly. She could feel that she started to get really warm, she could feel all her rage was turned to this mad black raven. She could feel that the way Sly were looking, was all his fail. Then she could feel guilty, because something like this could happen to one the people she care about. Yes, they were different, she is a police inspector and he a thief, but she cared about him anyway. She had always do, but she had covered with harsh word and treated him to look him up in a cell. Now, when he really is in a cell she couldn't feel more miserable. She could feel tears ran down her muzzle, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried and not for the raccoon. She could feel the guilt build up in her chest, she had never told the raccoon how she felt about him, but just told him how much she hate him. 'oh Sly, I am so sorry', she wiped away her last tears and glared at the raven with so much hate, she just wanted to strangle him. Trove him to the crocodiles or just shoot a hole in his heart. She hated this man with all her heart, no one can hurt her thief and get away with it.

The guardian locked up the cell door and carefully walked to the unconscious 'raccoon' in the middle of the cell. 'DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM', yelled a angry vixen in the other cell. Ignoring the yell he walked up to the left side of the 'raccoon', taking the syringe up. The 'raccoons' Breathing was steady, so he took a carefully held on one of its big muscular wrists and took the syringe slowly down toward it. Then suddenly he heard a loud growl beside him, gulping, he looked up. There, looking down at him was a pair of black eyes with red pupils. Sly snarled at him and showed him all his sharp teeth, the guardian dropped the syringe and stood there in completely shock. The beast shouldn't have woken up so fast, it should have been unconscious in least two hour more. The guardian shacked his head and tried to run to the exit, but Sly blocked all his ways to escaping. The guardian looked at him with a terrifying look in his eyes, Sly tried to lift his arms up but couldn't and this made him just more angry. He swiped his tail, trying to get loose from the chains, he slammed his head in to the guardian so he tumbled over. Sly howled in rage, and he trashed around, trying to get loose of the shackles. The shackles didn't hold much longer and he broke the chain that held his tail down. With his tail loose he looked at the guardian that laid on the ground before him, and twisted on a evil smile, showing his teeth. The guarding cringed, and shrieked out in horror when he saw the tail coming blowing down at him. Sly twisted his tail so the tail blade came forward and with a hard blow he pushed his tail blade right through the guardians chest, blood squirted everywhere. He slammed the dead body down to the ground and started to fight against the rest of the chains.

They all had saw in horror when the dead guardian had been trowed to the ground. Larock ran fast to the wall beside the door, he pushed a red bottom, a alarm started and that must mean more guardians would come. They all looked back at Sly, he was tracing around like a crazy animal. Then the rest of the chains suddenly broke and they hung loose around his wrists, tail, neck and chest like collars. Then he took his two front paws and crushed the chains around his muzzle. They all looked in horror when he started to get up on all six and walk toward the cell door. He slammed the cell door of and in to the wall, just some centimeters from Larock. For the first time in his life, Larock was afraid of one of HIS experiments. It had been a failed experiment! It was out of control, and he didn't know how to stop this killer machine. Slys red pupils glowed in the dark, looking directly at Larock with blood lust shining from them.

**#So what do you think, is it good? Bad? Tell me please, I want to know if you guys still read my stories. By the way, Rachel is one of my new character now, the characters just pops up from nowhere:P Well, please reviews, I will be really happy and the next chapter will come up faster than this time;)# **


	9. Help from who?

**# YES, I finished this chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it and review to it, this is my longest chapter too now, and hopefully I can update the next one faster and all reviews will help:)#**

Larock looked at Sly with wide eyes, he could tell that the raccoon was furious at him. With his red pupils shining of hate and rage at the raven, he walked up to him. The alarm echoed in the room, and the red light flashed, brightening up the room with a red light. Sly ears laid flat back to his head and his lips raised up as he showed him his sharp long saber teeth. Larock tried slowly to move toward a container of sleeping gas that laid in a security box, it hung some meters from him on the wall. Sly took step after step toward him, getting closer every second, then Larock speeds up and runs for his life toward the glass box.

Sly snarled when Laerock ran, he jumped forward and lands before him, forcing him to stop. Sly got up on two, almost hitting the roof. He took one of his big raptor like hands up in the air, touching the roof he got ready to slam his hand down at Larock. Larock tumbled back in shock, closed his eyes, ready for the blow. Suddenly the door blow up, Sly turned his head sharply in the direction of the door. There stood a army of guardians with different type of guns. Sly growled at them, then they fired at him.

"SLY", screamed Carmelita, Bentley and Murray, when the mutated raccoon fell hard on the floor. Sly cringed in pain, they had shoot him with electroshock gun, more fur had been burned. Smoke floated from his trembling body, he desperately tried to breath. Sly felled down beside theirs cell, Carmelita tried to crawl over to him, but the chains hold her back. Slys eyes were half opened and he looked weakly at Carmelita when she tried desperately to come over to him. His vision started to get black and after some seconds later he fall unconscious.

Melissa and Speedy came running in to the room, they heard the alarm all the way down to the first floor and their eyes widened when they saw Sly laying on the ground, unconscious. Smoke floated up from his now burned body, his chest lifted slowly up and down, showing that he has it difficult to breath. They looked toward the direction at Larock, he had a really shocked look over his face. The shocked look changed from a frown to a look of hatred. He looked toward Speedy and Melissa, his eyes like daggers, then he pointed at Slys defeated body. " GET SOME SEDATIVE AND PUSH IT DOWN HIS TROUTH, THIS BEAST WILL WISHED HE NEVER WERE BORN WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH HIM!" He yelled at them. They have never in their life seen him so angry, so full of rage. They looked toward Slys battered body and gave him a pity look. They didn't want to help Larock with this mad plans more, he was completely crazy, but they didn't have the courage to say it. They turned around, walking out the door to find the sedative Larock had commanded them to do.

Larock brushed off some dust from his jacket and turned his head toward the other cell that held his other prisoners. He pointed over two guardians, " take them to a other cell in the second floor, I want to let this beast suffer alone", he said in a low and dark voice, pointing at Slys unmoving body. They nodded and leaded Carmelita, Rachel, Bentley and Murray out of the room. They all protested and tried to fight back, but couldn't do much, not even Murray was strong enough to broke the chains. The door looked again, and silence fell over the room. Larock was embraced over the fact that his own experiment had tried and almost managed to kill him. He frowned at the sight of the dead guardian, which still laid on the ground before him. The guardian was teared in two when the sharp tail blade had struck him. Larock grimaced at the sight, then turned his head to the other guardians. " I want him chained down to the floor, sprawled out on his back. I want him to suffer and I want it to be painful", he told them and turned around. He headed to the door, hoping that Speedy and Melissa soon would be back with the sedative. " Tomorrow Cooper you will wish you never had been born", he whispered to himself when he opened the big steel door, and silently closed the hug door behind him.

**With the others**

" RELEASE ME YOU STUPID MONKEY", yelled the angry vixen when she tried to kick him so he would loose his grip, so she could help the poor raccoon. Well, it didn't work, he gripped her harder and then trow her in to a cell, and they other got trow in right after. They closed the door and took out a key, turning on the lock with a strange sound. They didn't take the trouble with chaining them down to the floor, they just let them be like they were and walked out again.

Carmelita snarled and kicked hard in to the cell door, yelling in frustration. Then she glide down in defeat, tears silently slide down her muzzle. With her back to the others so they couldn't see the 'super' Interpol inspector crying. Bentley tried to make a plan to come out and save Sly, Murray just looked at Carmelita and tears silently ran down his pink chine. Rachel sat there with her head down, she didn't know what to think. First of all, she didn't know if she want to save Sly at all, he had attacked her and almost to killed her, but on the other side, he wasn't he. That thing that had attacked her was a beast in the poor raccoons body, what can they do to help him. Before she could think more about that, the door opened and to all's surprise it was Melissa and Speedy that come walking in the door.

Carmelita snarled to them in rage, "WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?", she yelled out in anger. She ran up to the cell door and banged on it, still with some small tears running down her muzzles. "THE ONLY THING YOU TWO HAVE DONE IS HURTING SLY", she yelled again, more pissed off than before. Melissa and Speedy cringed at her harsh words, but they knew they were true. Carmelita saw their reaction for her word, but she didn't care. She want them to find out that they have done a big mistake and she hoped the guilty for all they have done to the poor thief would eat them up. She calmed herself down enough so she could talk without blowing their head off. "What do you two want?", she asked again with a calmer voice, but still it was some hint of anger and rage in it. They both looked down at the floor, not wanting to see her in the eyes. She started to heat up again and said in a more strict voice, "What do you want?". Speedy looked up at her and she could see the guilty in his eyes, his eyes looked so lost. "We want to say, we are sorry for what we did to your friend and we want to he-", but he got cute off middle in his sentence. "SORRY, YOU TWO CAME IN HER TO TELL US, WE ARE SORRY AND THAT YOU WILL HELP US? WELL, I'M TELLING YOU GUYS, WE DONT WANT ANY HELP FROM YOU TWO, SO GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOU TWO CRAWLED UP FROM", yelled Carmelita in full rage, more tears ran down her now fully wet muzzles. She knew they needed help if they wanted to save Sly, but she didn't want help from they two that had helped Larock to do this to him. She didn't know what to think anymore, but before she could say a thing more to them she got interrupted. This time Melissa had come up to them with the same guilty in her eyes, she talked in a very sad voice, "Please, let us help. We didn't mean to let it go out of control like this, but Larock wanted to create the most powerful creature in the world and we helped because of the money. I know it sounds selfish out, but we needed the money so bad so we didn't think, but we didn't know that he wanted us to experiment on human beings (If you will call them that:p) and when we found that out, it was already to late, didn't we help him wouldn't he give us the money", she told them and took a short breath in before he began again. "He wanted us to create a beast, but to do so we had to mix DNA's from the most biggest, strongest, dangerous and the animals with the best skills, and the progress would be painful and we had to cut him up more than one time so we could operate him. Some of the animal DNA mutated so dramatic that they almost killed him, our job was to keep him alive, but also help Larock create the most dangerous creature in the world. We thought our job was simple and after six months with this experimentation we did it, he was a success, but he mutated faster than we had thought. His muscles grew faster than anything else, and he escaped almost a weak ago and the other things you know already. It just that he shouldn't have grown in to something like that beast he is now, but it is to late to regret all the thing we have done, but we can help you to escape and get your friend out of here. We want to end this, but we don't ask you for help. we are tired of Larock and his stupid plans, we can get the money another way", told Melissa them and said Larock name in discussing.

Bentley had heard all the thing she had said and looked at her from the corner of the cell. Rachel sat there silently, so many questions, but she didn't have any answer to them. Murray didn't want to believe what she had said, they had helped Larock with the experiments from the beginning and now they wanted to turn him back to his original form, everything was so confusing. Carmelita stared her right in the eyes, she looked for a sign that will show her if she lied, but she saw nothing. Either she is a good liar or she is telling the whole hearten truth. Carmelitas glare felled down to a more trusted stare, she just nodded to her, so she could see that she trusted her. Melissa took out a key and unlocked the cell door, after that she unlocked all of the chains. They all rubbed their hands, they were sore from the chains. Carmelita gave theme a thank full smile, Bentley walked forward behind her. He walked up so he stood beside Carmelita, all eyes was on him. He looked at Melissa and Speedy, before he opened his mouth to speak. " Why do Larock want to create a undefinable beast, and what is his plans about all this", he asked, glanced at each of them. Speedy looked at him and answered, "He wanted to create a beast that now one can defeat because he wants to clone it afterward the experiment is whole and finished, so he can whip out all life from the word like we know it", he answered with a little bit of panic in his voice. It just come up for him now, Larock didn't plan to give any of them money for the work, because when it done he would kill them all with his army of undefinable beasts. They all looked at each other, they can't let his plans get out in the world, because if it did, all hope will be over.

**# FINELY, oh, I have really worked hard with this one and this is my longest chapter too, more will come, but I don't know when I can update next, but hopefully it would be faster than this time:) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will start with the next soon, please review and tell me if you liked it, have a good day and I will again thank you all for your reviews and hopefully, you will review to this one too:)#**


	10. Will he remember?

**#Hehehe, Persia 15, when didn't six arms be seemed like a weird thing:P Two extra arms are not exactly pretty, but they can be handy:P Well, I gladly finished with this chapter and hopefully will Slys extra arms disappear afterward, hehehe, enjoy:)#**

"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN", yelled Bentley, his voice was full of panic.

Carmelita looked at Speedy and Melissa, "You two want to help us?", she asked in a serious voice. They both nodded their heads. "Then lead us to the room where they held Sly", she said in a more serious tone. They looked at each other, struggling to tell her that it is impossible to sneak in to the room, without exposing them self.

Speedy was the one who answered her, "We know where they keeps Sly, but we can't just walk in trough the door, we need a plan", he said and Carmelita just sighed in defeat. Then Bentley again spook up, "How can we sneak in there without Sly, he is always the one who comes fast in and fast out", he said in frustration.

Rachel walked up to them with a victorious smile on her muzzle, "I have a plan".

**Meanwhile in the lab:**

"RAWL", howled Sly in pain and agony. He could feel the burned fur fall of his skin, pain is writhed all over his beast like face. Three hundred volts come trough his veins again, and he howled out in pain.

Larock looked at him thrashing against the metal chains when the electric started to shock him again, from the corner of the room with a smile on his beak. His arms were folded before his chest, and he leaned his back on the wall, relaxed from the painfully howls that come from Sly. He straighten up and walked up to the metal table they had chained Sly too. He lifted his arm in a motion that told them to stop.

Sly felt that all the electric stopped and he laid there on the table, exhausted. His breath was slow and shallow, his muscular was all tight and they hurt so much. He couldn't focus his eyes, he saw many black spots dancing before them. He couldn't hear so well, it was like when someone just had fired a gun shoot right beside his ears.

He gasped in pain, someone had just stamped on his sensitive tail, well it was that it felt like. He laid his ears flat down to his head, all his pain was forgotten. Someone had stamped on his tail and this someone will pay.

He trowed his head in the direction of where his tail laid, and it hurt so much. His black eyes, with red pupils wides to the doubled. His tail tip was slashed right off, blood sipped out on the floor. He clenched his mouth and snarled in rage and pain, who had done this. Then he heard a maniacs laughter, he turned his head toward the direction. There stood the black raven with the rest of his tail tip dangling from his left hand and in his right hand held he a knife.

Sly bared his teeth to him, smoke flouted from his burned body. Larock just laughed more, and held hard around Slys tail tip.

"Do you really think you can scary me with that smile of yours? Pathetic", He said and trowed the blood fully tail to the floor. He smiled and walked up to Sly, he was so near that he could feel the beasts breath in his face. He held his knife and lifted it down and up Slys stomach, he could feel the beast shiver under the knife touch.

"You seems afraid of this, why?", he whispered in the beasts ear. Sly didn't feel the blood lust he had felt just some seconds ago. This scene felt like it had happened before, like in a dream. He was chained down to a metal table, a knife running up and down his stomach and then just pain. He could remember, but not much. He just saw the scene time after time before his eyes, the chains, the knife and the pain.

Larock smile fell when he saw the beast stopped all his movement, he just laid there, completely still. It looked like he was thinking, thinking about what? Could this creature even think about anything else than blood, flesh and killing? Who cares, he will pay for almost killing him, and he will pay with his painfully screams.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Larock turned his head around and stared at the door. He looked at the three guardians beside him, they just shrugged and said they didn't know who it is. He looked at the door again, and frowned, who ever it was, for hope their have a good explanation for disturbing him in the middle of his revenge.

"WHO IS IT?", he yelled with anger in his voice. One of the guardians walked up to the door and opened it, there stood a old man in a rolling chair and a over weighty young man on his left side. Larock stared at them and saw they had whit lab coats on them and they names was Bent and Marty.

"What are the you two want? Who are you two, and why are you two in my lab?", he asked with some hint of anger in his voice. Bent and Marty looked at each other before Bent answered.

"I am Bent Stone and this young man, is my assistant Marty Olsen and we are biochemical experts, we heard you have had some problems with a mutated raccoon and come to see if we could help." Larock stared at them, he looked at Bent and then Marty and then Bent again.

'How could they know, if it isn't Speedy or Melissa that have talked to high again? Hmm, maybe they could be to some use." He smirked to himself and took out his hand.

"Please to meet you, mr. Stone, it will be a pleasure to have your help," Bent took his hand and they shacked. Bent smiled at him, his glass almost felt off, but he catches them fast and quickly laid them back on his nose. Larock looked a little shocked, just for a second he had thought that his mustard had felt of when his glasses had felt of. He shacked his head and tried to forget it. He walked them up to Sly, so they could take a better look on the wounded raccoon, before they started the painfully punishment again, and maybe Bent Stone will have a better idea to what they can do to him.

**#I think that is enough for this time, all this writing is starting to be hard. I hope you have enjoyed the story, I will write the next chapter already now and hopefully I can post it already next week. I hope this story isn't to boring, it will happen more later and if you have any ideas to some later chapter, post them please, all ideas is welcome. Please review and tell me if you like it, or if you don't :P# **


	11. Turn back

**# Hi, and thanks for the idea Slylady345. For everyone that seems to peek out all my grammar fault, thank you. I know I have a lot of them and it is fine when someone tells you that so they can help you, but I can't write a chapter without some grammar fail, because I am a Norwegian and it is difficult to write in other languages. That is why I have some grammar fault and can't really see them so well, but I will try to do better and I will never be better if I quit writing and get help:P Here is the next chapter, (and tell me if it is really many fault in it, I will not be mad, I can promise you that. I like to get so much help I can so this story can be better, so tell me) enjoy:)#**

Sly laid there on the table motionless, he was in so much pain. His four arms was chained down to the table, unmoving. He couldn't push himself to move a ink on his pained body. His brain felt like it had started to smelt. He tried to open his eyes, but whenhe did, all he saw was black spots dancing before him. He could feel his stomach shrike in pain from hunger and all the electric that had coming trough him. His whole body was in pain, he didn't dare to move his body, afraid that a movement will cause more pain.

Smoke raised from his body, and the pain slowly started to disappear. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he was so hungry, hungry after revenge to the raven. The raven that had caused him so much pain, he didn't want to show him any fear, he didn't want this mad gay try to destroy him. He isn't anyone's toy, and if someone thinks that, they are truly really wrong. He will show them what happens when someone is trying to keep him as a pet, he is nobody's. When he gains his strength again, he will kill this raven, rip he to many thousands peaches. He was brought out of his thought when he heard three par feet walking up to him.

Larock, Bentley and Murray walked up to the table where Sly was trapped down. Bentley and Murray had to force them self to not look away, because the sight before them was not pretty. Most of the fur on Slys body had burned of because of the high electricity that had been forced trough his body. Smoke raised from his body and the smell of the burned fur was almost deadly.

"This is my creature, this is the beast I have done everything to held in mine control, but yesterday he did his biggest mistake ever. By the way, how can you help me with this?", asked Larock and looked down at the shocked turtle beside him.

Bentley straightened up and took a long breath in before he answered.

"I said, 'maybe' I can help you with this problem, the only thing is, how? What are you going to do with this experimentation?", he looked up at Larock, hopping for some more information about his plans.

Larock stood still, it looked like he was thinking about how to answer that question. After a short while, he answered , but it was not the answer Bentley had hopped.

"It is non of your business Mr. Stone, but if I will have your help, so...", Larock started to tell almost exactly the same thing Melissa and Speedy had told theme. Then, when he came to the clone thing he said something that interested Bentley.

"- When I am finished with the experimentation and he is perfect I will do the same thing to all life on this crazy planet", Larock said with disgust in his voice and he let out a half hearten chuckle after that.

What did he mean about that? Speedy and Melissa had said that he wanted to clone Sly, not the liquid that had turned Sly to what he is now. Had Larock lied to his own two assistants? Why? But the next thing he said answered everyone of his questions.

"- I can't let anyone to know, because if they do, they will try to stop me. Why I am telling you this is because you will never let out of here alive if you are trying to escape. You are here to help me, aren't you?", he looked sceptically at Bentley. Bentley tried really hard to held down a gulp, when he and Larock eyes meet.

"Yes, I am, but you have to tell me the problem first", he answered. Larock looked him in the eyes, with his cold yellow one. Then he straightened up and crossed his arms before his chest.

"First of all, I want to learn this stupid raccoon a lesson when he trays to kill his own creator, Do you have any ideas to a good punishment that will learn him to held his place?", Larock looked seriously at Bentley who had to think about the question.

Then a good plan come up to him. Why can't he trick Larock to turn Sly back? Why hadn't he thought about that a little before? He looked back up at Larock and answered:

"Why don't you turn him back and punish him in his real form, that way he would be easier to control", Larock thought about that for a second, he really liked that idea.

"Hmm, why didn't I think about that? In his normal state he will feel more pain and he will remember it and then when I am finished with his punishment I can do the experiment all over again, and this time without any fail", he smirked at the idea.

"YOU!", said he and pointed at one of the guardians in the room. The guardian straightened up and looked at Larock, showing him full respect.

"Yes, sir?" he asked and waited patient for the answer.

"Go and get the glass with the green liquid that I held in the freeze room in first floor, now, hurry up!", he damaged and just some second after the two last word had come out, the guardian ran out the door to get the liquid.

Bentley turned his head so he could look at Sly again.

'Hold on pal, we will help you', Bentley thought when he looked at Sly. Sly laid there motionless, his eyes were closed. He looked like a dead monster, like from the movie they had seen a long time ago, but Sly wasn't dead, his breath was stable and regular.

Sly could feel that his strength slowly had build up again. Without doing any stupid movements that will give him pain again, he lifted one of his eye locks half way up. His sight was still a little blurry, but the black spots had disappeared. Moving his head slowly, he looked to his left. He could see a blurry green thing not so far ahead him. He tried to get a better look at the thing before him, when the door suddenly slammed up.

"HERE IT IS SIR", yelled the guardian and walked up to where Larock and Bentley was standing. Larock grabbed the glass that held the green liquid in it without saying any more word to the guardian. Taking the liquid, he walked toward a table that held many different syringes in different sizes. He took a normal looking syringe and spilled some of it into the syringe.

Sly sight was back to normal now, and when he got sight of Larock near the table he started to growl. His teeth barring and his muscular was starting to tight. He tried to jump down from the table so he could run toward the mad raven and kill him, but when he tried that he remembered he had been chained down.

Larock turned around when he heard the chains clinging. A smirk crawled up his beak, with a short mad chuckle he started to walk up toward Sly with the syringe in his right hand.

Sly laid his ears flat down to his head and started to growl again. Larock walked up to him and stopped beside him on the left. He had a maniac smile on his beak.

"Now, now Sly, try not to hurt your self with the chains", he said in a false shooting tone.

"That will be my job", and with that he held up the syringe.

When Sly saw the syringe his head started to spine again, this had he been trough before and that was something he didn't want to feel again. He started to trash around in the chain, desperately trying to get free.

Larock could feel Sly tense and tried to get the shot in to his wrist, when...

CRACK

Metal pieces fled everywhere and landed on the floor with loud noises. Larock, Bentley and Murray stood frozen on the place. Sly had crushed the chains.

Sly could feel the chains had loosen. He was free and he didn't waist any time. With a fast movement lifted he his arm high and punched at Larock.

The compact was so suddenly and strong, Larock fled backward right in to the wall with a sicked crack. He plumped down to the floor and laid there motiveless, the syringe rolled out of his hand and stopped right before Murray's feet.

Sly jumped down on the floor, he stood there on all six, with a evil smirk plastered on his muzzles. His long tail was slashing fast behind him, blood sprouted on the wall from where his tail tip had been before. His scorpion like blade that had been on his tail was gone too. The only positive thing with that was that his tail blade wouldn't kill them. He lifted his head up, showing how powerful he was and then he gave a loud long howl.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR"

He looked at Larock again and started to walk closer to his lifeless body so he could finish him off.

Bentley could think out what Sly had think to do when he walked closer to Larock. He couldn't let Sly do that, Sly would never kill a person, NEVER! Sly had wished for him and Murray to stop him if he ever missed control of himself like this. What can he do? Then he saw Murray held the syringe with the antidote in it. His big brain worked fast out a plan, but it wouldn't be easy. He have to distract Sly so Murray could come near enough to get the shot in him. This plan could end his life, but he was willy to do anything for Sly, even if it means to sacrifice himself.

"MURRAY!", Murray turned toward Bentley fast, his face was writhed in fear. In his right hand he held the syringe with the antidote.

"You have to get the antidote in to Sly when I distracts him", Murray gave him a 'are you crazy' look and shacked his head fast.

"Bentley, that is to dangerous, Sly gonna eat you to breakfast or dinner or maybe he just will take you to desert", he couldn't Believe what Bentley, 'the smart one' had planed to do.

"Murray, I can't run up to him and give him the shot myself when I am in a wheelchair, but I can distract him", He could tell that Murray didn't like the plan. Murray was really sceptically to the plan, but nodded.

"Be careful little pal", Bentley nodded.

"I will", with that Bentley turned his wheelchair toward Sly who had reached out his hand to lift Larock's lifeless body.

"SLY", Sly drooped Larock when he heard someone yelling. He turned his head toward the direction of the yelling. He saw a red beautiful vixen that was standing near the door.

Bentley saw that Carmelita had entered the lab and had get Slys attention. 'oh, no', he thought. He had to do something, why didn't Carmelita stick to the plan? Carmelita, Speedy, Melissa and Rachel was supposed to knock out the guardians near the lab and the exit, why was she hear then?

Sly could smell the fear coming from the young vixen. He looked down at Larock again, he wouldn't go anywhere, but for the safety he curled his tail around Larock's lifeless body and lifted him up before he walked toward Carmelita.

"Sly, please...", she tried to confront him and maybe, just maybe he will remember her.

"You don't have to do this Sly, I know you are in there some place, please fight it", Sly walked closer and closer toward Carmelita.

With all his attention toward Carmelita, Murray took his chance and ran behind Sly, but the one thing he had forgot was that Slys hearing was way better than before.

Sly could hear someone run behind him and with a fast movement he let go of Larock who slammed hard into to the ground. Sly jumped fast out of the way so Murray missed, he slammed his tail hard into Murray who fled through the air and right into Bentley. They both rolled around on the floor, before they hit the table Sly had been trapped to some minutes before.

The syringe rolled and stopped right before Carmelita's feet, carefully she took it up. She looked forward and saw Sly looking at her. She took a deep breath before carefully, started to speak again.

" Sly, I will not hurt you, please listen to me, I know you are in there some place, so please fight it", she pleaded. Sly had a curious look on his face, he stood there, completely still. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Carmelita saw the confused look he had on his face and took her chance, slowly she walked forward. Sly's ears flattened, he started lightly to lifting up his lips, showing his teeth. Carmelita stooped and gulped, when she did that Sly started to calm down again. His murderous eyes looked so calm, they looked almost like Sly's eyes again.

Carmelita started to slowly walk up to him again, this time her and Sly's eyes didn't separate once.

"Ugh", Sly turned his head sharply toward the sound. His eyes landed on Larock, that weakly tried to get on his feet, but failed miserably. Sly gave a loud growl and started to turn around. Carmelita took her chance, she ran fast up to Sly and sharply pushed the syringe in to his wrist and shoot the antidote in to him.

"GRAWL", Sly howled out in pain. The antidote shoot like electricity trough his whole body again, memories come fast. He could remember his parents death, his first meet with Bentley and Murray, his first meet with Carmelita and his memories of the six month he had been the lab rat to Larock.

Everyone looked at Sly with wide eyes when his body started to change. He got smaller and smaller, his tail got shorter and more furred, his spikes disappeared in to his back, his extra arms started to disappeared too, but the thing they all looked at and had missed so long was his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes, his fur got lighter gray, but the one more thing they saw, was that his clothes had been destroyed when he had changed in to the beast the first time.

There, in front of them all now, was the Sly Cooper everyone knew and loved. Sly stood on two shaking legs, he looked so thin and he had so many scars around on his body. His tail tip bleed, he stood there, completely naked, shivering from the cold that come from the room. Then he collapse on the floor unconscious.

**#WOW, thanks for the idea again Slylady345, couldn't have done this without you, if you have anymore ideas to the next chapter, post theme please:3 I hope it's not to much grammar fault in this chapter, and if it is, just tell me. I can try to get the next chapter better, because I really do my best and when it isn't good enough, then I have to do better next time, by the way, hope you enjoyed the story, the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully, maybe it will take me one to three weeks or something, can't promise anything. Please review and if I hadn't said this before, flames is welcome too, but don't think I'm gonna get hurt of it, because I am not so sensitive:P# **


	12. The end

**# Here is the last chapter, hope you have enjoyed the story and I will thank everyone that has read the story. I will thank everyone who has helped me, I have worked really hard with this and maybe if I have some time, I will re post some of the chapter, but by the way, enjoy the last chapter to failed experiment. :) # **

The sun shined strong and majestic over the green landscape. The sky was blue and the sea laid silent. All thing was perfect, it was like heaven and Sly stood in the middle of this perfect land. He was himself again, he was free. Free from all torture, free from all experimentation, free from pain and free from all agony. He didn't feel the fear anymore, he didn't feel the anger or rage. He wasn't bloodthirsty, he didn't want revenge anymore, he had peace.

It felt like it was just some minutes ago. He had laid on the floor in the lab to a crazy raven that had tried to turn him into a beast that only he could control. He had failed miserably and missed all control over his own creature. He had wanted to turn all humanity to his own horde off beast, and with them under his control, he could easily take over the whole world. His plan had been spoiled by Bentley, Murray, Rachel and his two own assistants, but he had also been saved by one of his friends. Carmelita had saved Larock from death, Sly was about to kill him when Carmelita interrupted. Sly was so thankful to this, the last thing he would have done in his life, will be to take another life, even the life of a scum like Larock.

"Carmelita, I am so glad you stopped me. I would never have leaved this trough if I have taken a other life", whispered Sly out in the air. Birds fly through the air, high up in the blue sky's. They played with each other, song a lovely melody. Sly relaxed and sat down on the grass, thinking about his friends. He wanted to thank them, thank them for all the help. He wanted to tell Carmelita that he loved her and will always do. He wanted to tell Bentley and Murray that they have been the best friends a Cooper even could dream about. When he had done that, he could feel the real peace, he new they will meet's again, but also, he hoped it wouldn't be to soon. They were all young and he didn't want anyone of them to leave the life to early, like he did.

**Carmelita's pov:**

It was raining, typical. It was always raining on sad days, it was like god was crying every time one of his children had past away. Yes, this has to bee one of the worst day in my life. I stood in the middle of the rain, in black clothes, crying. Yes, I, the fearless, strong, police inspector was crying like a baby. You want to know why, I will tell you why! Sly had past away, he passed away last week. After all our work to save him, we did everything, but everything wasn't enough. His wounds was to bad, he had missed to much blood, he had been really dehydrated and the antidote was to much for him. He was in a so weak state already as the beast, that turning him back to himself was to much. He didn't make it. His body weekend more, and he had been pumped with different liquid in his body for over six month, so the antidote didn't do anything good. I have lost him, my criminal, my Sly, lost forever.

When the funeral was over I walked over to my car. Bentley and Murray had already driven home, they looked so broken and lost when Sly was hoisted twelve feet down in the ground. I had never seen someone in the Cooper gang cry before, this was the first time, but not the last.

I walked toward the car and took up my keys, unlocked the car and sat down on the driver seat. I just sat there, couldn't move a finger. I was thinking about all the adventures I and Sly had experience together this last years. All the criminals we had take down together, he could have been a good coop, but now...

"Sigh", I turned on the car and pushed down the pedal, driving forward and up on the road. A single little tear ran down my muzzle. The bad weather started to ease down. I drives down the road, swinging to the left and future down the road. Then I blinked in to a buss stop, turning my car off again I walked out. The rain was still hard and the wind was blowing cold air right in my face, but I didn't care. I walked to the front of my car and sat down on the front of the car. Sighing again I looked up in to the dark sky.

"Sly", I mumbled to myself.

"I hope you are happy in the place you are now wherever that is", Oh no, I was starting to talk to my self now. Agh, now I'm crazy too, sigh. Sly, you was always doing my crazy. I hope you are waiting for me, because one day, yes, one day will we meet again.

"Well, see you then Sly", I walked around the car again and took the driver seat. Starting the car again, I started to drive away, back on the road and toward my home. One last tear ran slowly down my muzzle.

**Sly's pov:**

I stood still, looking at the car drive away and with big grin on my face I said,

"Yes Carmelita, we will sees again and I will wait for you to that day, when it comes".

I looked behind me and up to the sky, the sun was fighting it was trough the dark sky's and the rain was slowing down. I smiled up, sunlight was lightning up the sky's. Turning one more time I said,

"See you later, Carm", with that I disappeared, back to the peaceful land to wait for my Carmelita. Because one day will we sees again and when that day comes, I will be there for you, my little Carm.

**# Okay, I now, not to good end, but that was what I come up with. Hope you all have enjoyed this story and if I get time I will re post some of the chapter's. I will thanks everyone that have reviewed to me and helped me trough this and I will thanks everyone that has read this story, THANKS EVERYONE! ScareFace1000#**


End file.
